Conventionally, various types of aircraft landing gear employ axles. However, axles are typically subject to corrosion and are thus protected by various surface treatments. However, surface treatments may be compromised such as by scratching, denting, and the like during assembly, disassembly, and wear and tear. As such, the axle may be exposed to the environment and thus may corrode.